Cute Captain Raccoon Story
by Alicyn Wonderland
Summary: I wrote this in a series of bumps, for a valentines day commission I won the commission and won Capn's heart xD Just kidding


_Once upon a time on the sea there was a legendary boat called the S. S. Starburst, legend told of a powerful spell that __would make the Captain of this ship the most rich and powerful Captain on the seven seas. The crew members of the boat were always looking for a suitable Captain, for what is a ship without a sailor? However, Captain's lasted not to long on the boat, some said it was because of the vixen first mate who, although she wanted to be captain, was loved by her crew so much they would do anything for her include keep her from the Captain's position. Others said it was a curse, the Captains' Curse, the same spell that kept Captain's rich, also kept them dead, and those of sound mind scoffed that it was greed that killed those who wished to tame the S.S. Starburst._

_One day when they were just leaving port, something unexpected fell into the ship and into the crew's life, The First Mate(that is what everyone called her as they had forgotten her name long ago) stood at the helm and watched as the foreign object tumbled onto the deck._

"_Where did I land?" Captain Raccoon rubbed his throbbing hip as he stood, his sword had jammed into him when he tumbled across the deck. His accent was unmistakably British, had the tail and ears of . He looked up and saw the pistol of the first mate pointed right between his eyes, he had a feeling she didn't miss, "Into a bit of trouble it seems."_

"_More than a bit Mister Raccoon," The First Mate said as she slowed pulled back the hammer._

"_Wait wait!" his tail whisked back and forth, "is there any way I could look adorable and charm you out of it?"_

_The First Mate raised an eyebrow, "Being as I have much to do I could postpone your death to a later date." She holstered her weapon, "Take Mister Raccoon to the brig."_

_As the animal was man-handled down to the dark damp scary hold he spoke over his shoulder to The First Mate, "And it's CAPTAIN Raccoon."_

_The brig, as mentioned before, was dark, damp and scary, but Captain Raccoon was trying to figure a way to escape, but his swords had been taken. Finally, the door opened and he was taken to the Captain's quarters where the First Mate was plotting their course._

_Captain Raccoon tried at first to patch things up, "You know, I didn't mean to disturb such a lovely lady."_

_The First Mate gave him a sharp glance, "Say another word Captain and I'll regret my decision, your character being in question already. Your swords are over there."_

_Captain Raccoon tied his Katana to his waist, then sheathed his Rapier, "What decision?"_

_The First Mate lift the map shaking it to dry the ink, then she stood to pin the map to the board commenting nonchalantly, "To make you Captain of this ship." She walked to face him smiling a sly smile._

_Captain Raccoon shook his head, "You know, I have many things I should be doing back at port."_

"_Like what? Chasing Skirts?" Capn Raccoon couldn't help but notice she was wearing quite a beautiful skirt herself, long skimming the tops of her red boots as she moved closer. "Do you know what ship your on?"_

"_Yours?" Capns' voice got a little bit higher, he cleared his voice, "No Ma'am I do not."_

_She smiled another devious smile, then leaned in, standing on her tiptoes, and whispered, "Welcome to the S.S. Starburst, Captain."_

_Captain Raccoon gulped, suddenly he wished she had killed him._

_Two days out into sea, Capn Raccoon stood leaning on the ships' railing, the sea had been calm for the past days. They had also been traveling quite quickly, their destination was a pirates trove, the Starburst had been commissioned to steal back the treasure. Capn Raccoon just hoped the legends about this ship were true because cannons were not his idea of a lovely death._

_There wasn't much to do as a Captain, besides keeping the crew in line, but for being sailors they were quiet as death, concentrated on solely their duties, it was a perfect ship. So what exactly made all those Captains die?_

"_Helmsman." Captain Raccoon barked, "What keeps you the crew so diligent like this?"_

_The large African helmsman gave the Captain a sidelong glance, "It's The First Mate Captain, sir."_

"_What's her name?" Captain Raccoon tried to find her on deck, she must've been in the Captain's quarters._

"_We haven't the slightest sir."_

"_Bullocks, she must have a name, where is she?" Captain knew she had to be below._

"_She's on the boom sir." the helmsman pointed to the bow._

_Capn Raccoon made his way down the spar deck to the bow, the boom was narrow, like a balancing beam, so he had some trouble._

"_I thought Raccoon's were light on their feet." The First Mate held him steady with her hand._

"_It's a little different on the ocean." Captain Raccoon replied, "What are you doing in such a dangerous place?"_

"_Are you trying to act chivalrous Captain, or do you want to insure the crew's obedience by keeping me alive?" The First Mate spun around on the boom, making her skirt swirl and Captain's tummy flip flop, "Don't do that!"_

_She laughed, and spun again, "Do what?"_

_Her foot came down on empty air and Capn reacted quickly, grabbing the girl firmly around the waist and pulling her back into safety. Her blue eyes were shocked, and they stood on the boom a moment, then The First Mate said in a shaky voice. "I think I need to go…do something in the Captains Quarters."_

_Captain Raccoon nodded and let go The First Mate swung around on the Jig line, and quickly and nimbly made her way from him._

_Captain Raccoon finished insuring the watch schedule was strictly followed, the candlelight burned bright and the stars outside shone, he was tired and so was the first mate as she was nodding off her quill scratching long marks on the cream pages._

"_Girl." Captain touched her knee and she jumped awake almost knocking over the ink._

"_What?" she looked at him with the same startled eyes she had earlier in the day. _

"_Have you not had sufficient rest in the crews quarters?" Captain Raccoon knew they would be at the pirates trove by tomorrow early so he wanted her rested._

"_Well, the cook snores so horridly…"_

"_Ah, than you can sleep here tonight."_

"_Mmm, sorry, I'd rather not catch rabies from you." She smiled at him, her eyes fluttering._

"_I didn't, I mean we're mates but not like that." Captain Raccoon knew it was the sleep talking to her._

"_You think we're mates?" she asked._

"_Yes."_

"_I've never had a friend." were her last words before she finally gave in to sleep._

_Capn Raccoon smiled, just like a child. He stood and lifted her up from the chair, she was quite thin, and she had her gun holstered to her side. Her bullet belt was heavy too, so when he laid her down he took off both and laid them beside her. He then took off her cap and goggles, she looked quite beautiful without the gadgets and gizmos around her, or that firm scowl. He pushed back a lock of her hair when he was startled by a sound behind him._

"_Ahem" the watchmen's clearing of the throat startled him, and when he turned to face the huge helmsman he stuttered._

"_She was just tired so I put her to bed."_

"_That is perfectly fine Captain, I came here to tell you that land has been sighted and we will go ashore tomorrow."_

"_We're already there, but that's impossible! We couldn't have with that slight headwind from the east."_

"_Sir, this is the S.S. Starburst, it sails on the dark of night."_

_Captain raised an eyebrow, "I'll take your word for it sailor. You are dismissed."_

"_Yes sir, but might I ask where you will be sleeping tonight sir?"_

"_I shall accompany you to the Crew quarters." Captain Raccoon told him, before blowing out the candle and bidding his first mate good night._

_Early morning Captain Raccoon woke with the crew and put on his boots, he was the first on deck, except the First Mate._

"_Good Morning Captain."_

"_Good Morning Mate."_

_The First Mate blushed, but she held her head up high, "Yes Captain, the longboats are being prepared and they will be ready to launch within the hour."_

"_Very well." Captain looked out towards the island, "And you're right, he does snore awfully loud."_

_The First Mate controlled her laughed, but smiled nonetheless._

_The operation went quite smoothly, no pirates were in sight, which again made Captain wonder why a lot of those sort of things didn't kill him off._

_But he was wrong, danger was lurking right around the corner._

"_Man those cannons men!" The First Mate's high pitch scream carried easily over the battle, something that Captains Voice could not do, but she stood, neatly shooting people from the jig with her well cleaned pistol as he sliced with his sword the many people who for some reason were determined to kill him._

_The buzzed of gunfire and clash of swords and the occasional rocking of the ship over powered her shortly though, however the pirates knew they were overmatched. They retreated slowly and still fought, but they were slowly pushed back. How their cannon fire did not penetrate the ship, Captain Raccoon couldn't guess. But he made his way to The First Mate slowly._

"_We have to tell the helmsman to cast off, but there is no steady wind from this harbor!" He sliced into a pirate as he said that. The First Mate stopped shooting and began loading the six shooter. _

_The First Mate swung around him and began shouting out orders, Captain was surprised how she could move a bright girl in the middle of this battle._

_The pirates were pushed back, back into their ship, crew members manned the sails catching the eastern headwinds that Captain had noted before. Now Captain Raccoon took control of the ship commanding orders, he turned a looked for The First mate and saw it happen, she was taking shots at the retreating pirates, it was the pirate in the crow's nest. He threw the sword in his hand at the First Mate._

"_SHIRA!" Captain Raccoon cried out, the First Mate turned quickly and looked at him, but did not move far enough to not be hit by the sharp projectile. _

_He was blind to everything but her for a moment, he rushed to her side faster than he had ever moved on a ship._

_When he reached her side she stared up at him, "What did you call me?"_

"_Shira, it was an old story my mother taught me, Shira the lady of the water, she became the princess after she married a prince, Shirahime."_

"_I've never had a name before," Shirahime smiled, up at him, not a sly one a genuine one. "I've never had a best mate either, even though you are a Brit."_

_She laughed and winced, "I give the crew to you Captain Raccoon."_

"_You can't just give them to me, they need you."_

"_I have to tell you something Captain Raccoon, They are all dead…every single one of them."_

"_Did you hit your head on the way down."_

"_Eighteen years ago I was born, on the same night the Captain of this ship went insane and killed everyone who tried to protect me. I was the only one left alive, unnamed these ghost protected me and killed the Captain. Captain Raccoon, I leave them to you Captain, they will protect you from now on."_

"_I don't want that! I want you here, telling me to stop chasing skirts and threatening me with curses and death."_

"_I'm sorry Captain, but I'm gone now, I can't last much longer this far from shore. But I promise I will always watch over you, I will be your figure head and your North star, and you can be my best friend."_

_And with that, Shirahime now with a name and best friend died and became Captain Raccoon's guardian angel, and so the legend was true, Captain Raccoon became the most powerful man to sail the seven seas until he finally join Shirahime and his crew in the ocean in the sky._


End file.
